


Difficult Decisions

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [16]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “I can explain,” Legend quickly said, “Don’t freak out.”Shadow didn’t say nor write anything, he knew Legend got the message by his expression, Explain. Now.





	Difficult Decisions

Shadow after seeing Eternal and Tempest early in the morning had chosen to remain at Malon’s side for the remainder of the day. At the moment this meant he was seated at the table in the kitchen ‘drawing’ one of the horses Malon had shown him. Apparently, her name was Epona. Shadow had never met a horse before, but for his first horse, Epona was pretty nice.  
“Shadow?” Malon called breaking his attention away from the journal and up to her. Seeing she had caught his attention, Malon smiled and continued, “I’ll get the boy’s out in the yard, but would you mind going to get Legend. He hasn’t come out much today and he needs to eat something.” Shadow nodded, closing the journal and picking it up. Malon didn’t need to see his horrible art after all.  
Caring it loosely in his left hand, Shadow stood and left towards the hallway where the door was to the room that some of the heroes were staying in. Shadow winced as the stitches in his stomach were pulled. Damn light arrows, whoever made them should shot with one, ‘cause it hurts. Probably hurts a Dark even more...or a shadow really, ‘cause he isn’t a real Dark, so says everyone.  
Knocking twice on the door to alert Legend to his presence, Shadow entered the room and froze. Why was Callous’ bag on the floor? Legend looked up from the mirror he was holding, which was Acidic’s, and locked eyes with Shadow. “I can explain,” Legend quickly said, “Don’t freak out.”  
Shadow didn’t say nor write anything, he knew Legend got the message by his expression, Explain. Now.  
“Maybe thirty or so minutes ago Callous somehow came in and gave this to me. I-I don’t know what it means, or why he would give it to me-,”  
Shadow opened up his journal, ignoring the hideous horse drawing and started frantically writing. His hand was cramping, but Shadow didn’t care. ‘It means something happened to Acidic, that’s his mirror.’  
Legend looked at Shadow skeptically, “You sure?”  
Shadow nodded, scribbling more before revealing, ‘You never give your mirror to anyone you don’t trust and Acidic would never trust Callous.’  
“But why would he give it to me?” Legend asked, “That makes no sense.”  
Shadow looked down sadly, before writing, ‘He thought you would break it or do something to hurt the glass in turn hurting Acidic.’  
Shadow could tell by Legend’s expression; he was thinking back to that night. The night he caught Shadow about to shatter his own mirror. He could also tell that Legend was considering the idea.   
‘Please don’t, that’s what they want you to do. If they had his mirror, that means that something happened where they deemed him a traitor. Maybe he tried to escape and-’ The journal dropped to the floor and Shadow hand went up to his neck. Legend quickly read what was written before shaking his head.  
“No, he-he's my dark, he wouldn’t let that happen. We have-,” Legend’s voice died off as he looked down to the bracelet on his wrist. Shadow looked at it as well, it was intriguing but he had never asked. Although, Shadow could sense the magic coming off of it. He kneeled down and picked back up the journal, writing, ‘What does it do?’   
Legend looked at Shadow before backing up against the wall. His body began seeping into the wood as he slowly became a painting. Shadow’s eyes widened in surprise. That was something he had never seen before!  
‘The place we were in was a valley, there were walls, maybe he did escape or something, but wasn’t able to get his mirror?’ Shadow wrote hopefully, but Legend shook his head.  
“No,” he sighed, “Acidic’s is broken. Back when we faught in one of my adventures, I landed a lucky shot with my sword and the gem on his cracked. He tried to make a hasty escape into the wall only to end up getting spliced in between the two worlds. I pulled him out and left him, didn’t see him again till...well, you know.” Legend finished pointing at Shadow who nodded.  
“If he tried to escape through a wall, the same thing probably happened...” Legend said.  
Shadow heart skipped a beat, if that happened, he was at their ‘mercy’. Who knows what could happen? Shadow thought worried.   
“What did you need me for?” Legend asked, looking back over to Shadow.  
Shadow scribbled, ‘Malon wanted you for dinner.’  
“Tell her I’m gonna be a few minutes late,” Legend said, before holding out the mirror. “Keep an eye on this, I don’t trust myself with it.” Shadow nodded, grabbing the mirror and hooking it in his side belt.  
‘Where are you going?’ Shadow wrote.  
Legend smiled tensely, “Oh, just to visit and old friend. I’ll be back soon.”  
Shadow nodded before leaving and just as Legend had said, he walked into dinner a few minutes late; however, Shadow noticed, the bracelet was no longer on his wrist. Shadow didn’t know what Legend was planning but no matter what was about to happen, he would keep Acidic’s mirror safe.  
…  
Acidic was in pain. So much pain. He was ready for his body to be physically torn in half to relieve the pressure off of his spine. The last time was only for a few minutes, maybe not even then, but he could not tell how long he had been stuck here. He had not seen any of the other Darks sense he got himself stuck, but wasn’t going to risk crying or anything, in case they were still watching. But Hylia he wanted to, he wanted to so bad.  
“Well, isn’t this quite the predicament you’ve got yourself in?”  
Acidic froze...damnit! Of all the people to find him like this, it had to be him.


End file.
